Études et crimes
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: Des études. Un dortoir féminin. Un crime. Et Greg Sanders qui cogne des clous.
1. Chapter 1

Études et crimes.

3 :00 du matin sur le cadran digital posé sur la table de chevet. Les yeux collés, elle glisse les pieds dans ses pantoufles et s'enroule dans une chaude couverture de polar. À moitié endormie, elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et titube lentement dans le long corridor éclairé au néon du dortoir où elle vit. Machinalement, elle suis le trajet qu'elle connaît par cœur jusqu'aux salles de bain pour se vider la vessie. Dans un bâillement monotone, elle pousse la porte à battant et entre en traînant des pieds.

3 :05. Elle pousse un hurlement déchirant.

-Bon, on a du boulot ce soir…

3 :35. Grissom avait demandé à tous les membres de son équipe de se pointer sur les lieux du crime. Deux victimes, double homicide. Deux jeunes femmes début vingtaine avaient été retrouvées mortes dans la salle de bain du quatrième étage d'un dortoir universitaire féminin. Pendues et mutilées. C'était une autre résidante de l'étage qui avait fait la morbide découverte en allant aux toilettes. Tout laissait à croire à un meurtre prémédité. Les policiers avaient bouclés le secteur, transférés les jeunes femmes à l'étage supérieur et apposés une interdiction d'entrée et de sortie dans l'établissement.

-Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. C'est à croire qu'on a affaire à un tueur fantôme. Ce n'est pas trop joli à voir. Il y a du sang partout.

Brass expliquait vaguement les faits à l'équipe avec une mine de dégoût certaine. Chose claire, le policier ne mettrait plus les pieds sur les lieux du meurtre étant donné que Grissom était arrivé et il en était ravi. Sanders eu un faible rire face à la mine déconfite de l'homme, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Nick.

-On a une idée de ce qui s'est passé?

Grissom entraîna l'équipe à l'intérieur, histoire d'évaluer la situation. Il leva les yeux vers Sara qui l'avait questionné.

-Non et c'est à nous de le découvrir. Catherine, tu vas m'accompagner dans les toilettes pour regarder les corps. Sara et Nick, fouillez l'étage. Je veux savoir comment le tueur est entré, par quel chemin il est passé. Warrick, tu t'occupes de la vidéo de la caméra d'entrée. Il doit être entré à un moment donné et être ressorti. Greg, tu t'occupes d'interroger les filles. Il y a sans doutes quelqu'un qui a entendu quelque chose. Les murs de cet endroit sont faits en papier.

L'équipe de la police scientifique se mit à l'œuvre à l'instant.

-Faites attention, il y a du sang partout.

Grissom et Catherine entrèrent dans la salle de bain de l'étage, là où les deux jeunes femmes furent retrouvées quelques minutes plus tôt. Le spectacle était scandalisant. L'une des deux jeunes femmes était pendue à une des trois douches se trouvant là. Poignardée à maintes reprises, gisant mollement dans son sang. L'autre gisait à demi dans la douche, à demi dans l'allée, la porte refermée sur son corps inerte. Poignardée à mort elle aussi.

-Tu crois que celle sur le sol a été tuée parce qu'elle a pu déranger le tueur?

Les deux scientifiques s'installèrent. Catherine empoigna l'appareil photo, Grissom s'exécuta pour une première analyse des lieux. L'homme regarda les deux cadavres, réfléchissant silencieusement.

-Probable. Regardez, celle-ci semble avoir été disposée dans la douche selon une certaine mise en scène, contrairement à sa copine qui est simplement là. Mais c'est une hypothèse.

Catherine soupira et prit de nombreuses photos de l'endroit. Une salle de bain publique dont tout le monde avait accès et où au moins une vingtaine de filles allaient chaque jour. Les murs étaient d'un orange brûlé et blanc. Les douches et les cabinets étaient séparés par une porte à battant, comme celle qui séparait l'endroit du corridor. Un grand miroir était disposé au dessus de l'évier, face aux douches. Du sang recouvrait les douches, le sol, les lavabos ainsi que le miroir.

-Il va falloir relever les empreintes.

-Autant chercher une aiguille dans une balle de foin. Il doit y avoir des centaines d'empreintes différentes ici.

Grissom hocha positivement de la tête mais souri.

-Allez Catherine, ne soyez pas pessimiste. Vive les toilettes publiques.

-Aucunes traces de combats dans le corridor. Nos victimes n'ont pas été traînées sur le sol non plus, on ne voit aucune marque distincte de sang sur le tapis. À croire que Brass avait raison, notre tueur est un fantôme.

Nick soupira, découragé. Il avait d'abord cru trouver des traces du tueur quelque part mais de l'escalier principal qui se tenait au milieu de l'étage, jusqu'à la scène de crime qui était vingt mètres plus loin, il ne trouva aucunes traces. Rien. Avec tout le sang versé, il aurait dû en trouver.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses… il n'est pas aussi malin que tu peux le croire.

Nick s'approcha de la scientifique. Celle-ci lui pointa au sol quelques infimes gouttes de sang. Ainsi qu'une empreinte de doigt sur un mur un peu plus loin.

-Il s'est bêtement changé de soulier et s'est sauvé. Malheureusement pour lui, il nous a laissé un petit cadeau sur le mur. Pas si malin après tout.

Elle prit en photo ce qu'elle venait de mentionner à Stokes. Celui-ci semblait sceptique.

-Il a fait exprès. J'en suis certain.

- On n'a pas affaire à un professionnel.

-…je n'en suis pas si certain.

-On verra bien.

La caméra de surveillance était située à l'entrée de l'immeuble. La seule entrée d'ailleurs. Elle y était dans le but de garder un contrôle sur les entrées et sorties des visiteurs. Si quelqu'un de louche aurait entré, on l'aurait sur la bande. Warrick visionna la bande sans grands succès. Il ne vit qu'un jeune homme entrer vers les neuf heures et ne pas en ressortir. Et le gardien venir faire sa ronde vers les 2hrs pour en ressortir vers les 2hrs45.

Le salon commun du cinquième étage s'était littéralement transformé en salle d'interrogatoire. Sanders et Brass dirigeaient l'interrogation des jeunes femmes. En premier lieu, les deux hommes interrogèrent la jeune femme qui avait fait la macabre découverte. Ensuite, toutes les autres filles présentent sur l'étage lors des deux meurtres. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

-Jordan Ames, vingt-deux ans. Étudiante en Lettres, résidantes depuis trois ans. Habite la chambre 5434 qui se trouve au bout du corridor où les deux jeunes femmes furent tuées. À trois heures du matin, tu as une envie pressante qui te réveille et tu sors de ta chambre. Tu te diriges vers la salle de bain où tu trouves les deux victimes.

La jeune femme, toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture de polar, hoche doucement de la tête face aux affirmations de Greg. Blonde aux yeux verts de jade bouffi par les pleurs, mesurant un mètre soixante.

-Tu connaissais les deux victimes?

Elle hocha a nouveau la tête, silencieusement. Elle prit un certain temps avant de parler, encore sous le choc post traumatique de sa découverte.

-Amélie. 5467. Erika. 5468. De bonnes copines. On étudiait ensemble.

Greg hocha la tête, comme pour s'affirmer une nouvelle question dans son esprit.

-Tu as entendu du bruit avant de sortir?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

-Ma chambre est trop loin, je n'entends pas ce qui se passe dans cette partie de l'étage.

-Tu n'as donc pas entendu crier?

-Non.

Sanders soupira. Ça s'annonçait mal. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et demanda à la jeune femme de sortir du salon et de faire signe à quelqu'un d'autre d'entrer. Celle-ci acquiesça et sorti avant de fondre en larmes. Elle se retourna et regarda Brass, puis Greg.

-Vous pourrez me dire si vous savez quoi que ce soit? Ces filles étaient mes meilleures amies… je… je peux pas croire qu'un salaud lui a fait ça… s'il vous plaît… trouvez la personne qui les as tuées.

Greg esquissa un sourire compatissant à la jeune femme avant d'accepter d'un mouvement de tête. Brass la raccompagna à l'extérieur du salon puis entra un instant parler avec Sanders.

-Tu crois qu'elle est dans le coup?

Greg hocha négativement de la tête.

-Elle s'en veut vraiment. Elle aurait aimé arriver sur le fait et empêcher le tueur. Mais elle n'a fait que trouver leurs corps.

Brass haussa un sourcil.

-On verra…

Les deux cadavres furent transportés au labo. Grissom et Catherine s'occupaient de l'autopsie. Il fallait reconstituer le crime. Premièrement, la chose la plus importante fut de déterminer l'heure de leur mort. Grâce à leur température corporelle, Grissom pu déterminer que la jolie pendue était morte après son amie au sol, ce qui venait détruire l'idée de départ. Elle n'était pas arrivée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais elle avait été en fait la cible du meurtre? C'était étrange mais plausible. De plus, les victimes furent tuées entre deux et deux heures quinze du matin.

-Erika Spencer. Vingt et un ans. Celle-ci est morte après un coup fatal porté au cœur. Elle a reçu en tout douze coups de couteau.

Catherine haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas criée? Théoriquement, si tu reçois douze coups de couteau en pleine poire ça devrait te faire mal?

-Pas si tu es tuée après le premier coup. Elle pourrait avoir eu le souffle coupé après le coup au cœur. Ensuite, son assassin aurait continué à la poignarder. Pour être bien certain qu'elle soit morte.

Elle due avouer que le raisonnement avait son fondement de logique. Les deux scientifiques se retournèrent ensuite vers l'autre cadavre.

-Amélie Jones. Vingt ans. Elle est morte par strangulation. Ensuite son agresseur lui a asséné des coups de couteau.

-Pourquoi? Il l'avait déjà tuée.

-Peut-être pour faire comme avec son amie? Les assassins sont parfois complètement fous. Il ne suffit que de comprendre leur raisonnement.

-Stokes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le téléphone de Nick venait de sonner, le dérangeant dans sa prise d'empreinte sur les murs du couloir. Sara lui jeta un regard intrigué.

-Ouais Warrick?

Silence. Sara s'arrêta un moment, regardant son compagnon qui affichait une mine décontenancée.

-C'est bien beau ça mais pourquoi c'est pas Sanders que t'appelle? C'est lui qui est en charge des interro, pas moi.

La scientifique fit un signe interrogateur envers Stokes qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Warrick venait de tomber sur quelque chose.

-D'accord, on regarde ça. Prévient Greg.

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

-Il vient de découvrir quelque chose d'assez ahurissant.

-Quoi?

-Le gardien. Sa ronde devrait durer au maximum quinze minutes.

-Et puis?

-Il est resté ici durant quarante-cinq minutes.

Sara fit une mine surprise.

-C'est assez pour faire un meurtre. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Sanders qu'il a appelé?

-Le gardien est entré avec rien dans les mains. Il est sorti avec un grand sac noir.

-Oh… ça se corse. J'aime ça.

-Quarante-cinq minutes…. Qu'avez-vous fait durant ces quarante-cinq minutes?

Greg questionnait à présent le gardien de sécurité, après l'appel de Warrick quelques instants plus tôt. Le gardien, un homme âgé d'environ trente cinq ans, cheveux noir, yeux bruns. Un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Il avait été alerté par la police et sorti de son poste d'observation. Grâce à Warrick, il était maintenant le principal suspect dans l'affaire.

-J'avais vu entrer un gars vers les neufs heures et il n'était pas sorti. En faisant ma ronde j'ai cherché dans quelle chambre il pouvait bien être. Les gars n'ont pas le droit de rester dormir, vous savez.. Je suis tombé dessus, au septième si vous voulez savoir. On s'est engueulé parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir. Je l'ai laissé tranquille mais j'ai rédigé un rapport concernant sa copine qui n'a pas le droit de l'héberger pour une nuit. Vous pouvez le voir, j'ai tout noté.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait?

L'homme fit signe que non.

-Vous n'avez rien vu ni entendu? Pourtant, les meurtres se sont passés alors que vous faisiez votre ronde.

-Je commence toujours du haut vers le bas. Il devait être deux heures trente cinq lorsque je suis passé devant la salle de bain du quatrième. Je n'ai absolument rien entendu.

Brass jeta un regard suspicieux à Greg qui le lui renvoya. L'histoire semblait coller. Sauf pour une chose.

-Et le sac? On vous a vu ressortir avec un grand sac.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

-J'avais laissé des choses dans la lunch room du personnel vendredi dernier. Je n'ai pas travaillé depuis et aujourd'hui j'en ai profité pour les récupérer. Je fais souvent ça.

-On peut voir votre sac?

-Si vous voulez. Il est dans mon bureau.

Brass fit signe à Greg qu'il resterait avec le témoin pendant que celui-ci allait appeler Warrick pour qu'il cherche le sac.

Sanders attrapa son portable.

-Warrick? T'as vu un sac près des caméras?

Silence.

-Il est sensé être dans ton coin. Appelle moi si tu le trouves.

Il raccrocha, perplexe.

Suspect numéro un.

Cinq heures quarante.

Le sac avait été retrouvé. Que des trucs inutiles à l'enquête, soient une boîte à lunch, une veste et autres trucs banals. Warrick les avaient emportés au labo ainsi que les milles et unes autres choses trouvés sur les lieux du crime. Sara était partie avec lui tandis que Nick ratissait au peigne fin encore une fois l'étage ainsi que la cage d'escalier. On avait interrogé toutes les filles de l'étage qui disaient toutes n'avoir rien entendu de spécial pendant la nuit. En ce qui attrait le mec du septième, il est resté dans la chambre de sa copine toute la nuit après s'être fait coincé par le gardien.

On nageait dans l'inconnu.

Greg se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil dans le grand salon qui se situait près de l'entrée principale. Les filles du quatrième avaient été transférées un peu partout dans les autres chambres et on avait gardé le gardien de sécurité. Personne n'allait sortir car selon Grissom, le tueur était toujours parmi les gens présent dans l'immeuble. Sanders attendaient que quelqu'un du labo l'appelle pour lui donner une nouvelle piste. Ironique.

-Tu veux un café?

Il leva la tête vers Brass qui lui tendit un gobelet. Il l'accepta volontiers.

-C'est du délire. Il y a au moins deux cents personnes dans ce foutu dortoir. Comment veux-tu qu'on retrouve le tueur? Bordel…

-Patience…

Le beeper du policier sonna à ce moment et il dû laisser le jeune chimiste à lui-même pour aller faire un coup de fil. Greg soupira et fixa son café. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que la fille qui avait retrouvée les cadavres, Jordan, était au fond du salon, un café dans les mains.

N'ayant rien a perdre il se leva et alla lui porter compagnie.

-Ça va?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête. Son regard était plongé dans le vide. Elle pleurait toujours, silencieusement. La nuit avait été éprouvante pour elle.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Il lui fit signe que non.

-Parfois c'est difficile à trouver. Mais les preuves sont toujours là, suffit seulement de bien chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha distraitement de la tête.

-Il n'y avait vraiment personne qui avait quelque chose contre elles?

-Non… elles étaient bien aimées. J'connais personne d'assez fou pour faire un truc pareil… c'est pas humain…

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Greg allait faire un mouvement pour la réconforter lorsque son portable sonna.

-Je m'excuse

-…ça va…

Il s'écarta de la jeune femme et sorti du salon pour répondre, histoire que personne d'extérieur à l'enquête n'entende.

-Sanders?

C'était Grissom. Il avait découvert quelque chose au niveau de l'agresseur. Les coups de couteau donnés sur les victimes révélaient que celui qui les avait assénés n'était pas très fort. C'était indéniablement une femme.

-Quoi!?

Le suspect numéro un disparaissait en fumée. Retour à la case départ. Il fallait trouver une femme. Une femme dans un dortoir de femme. C'était merveilleux. Greg raccrocha et soupira. C'est à ce moment que Nick sorti de nulle part.

-T'a eu la nouvelle?

-Le tueur est une femme ouais je sais.

-Woah. Ça court vite dit donc.

Greg haussa les épaules.

-C'est Grissom qui vient de m'appeler. On repart à zéro.

Nick jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et remarqua la jeune femme qui était toujours assise au fond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là?

-Elle attend des nouvelles. Elle est complètement terrorisée et sous le choc.

-Bah c'est maintenant notre suspect numéro un.

Greg recula d'un pas, surpris.

-T'es dingue ou quoi? C'est elle qui a trouvée ses deux meilleures amies!

-Justement. Il faut que je relève ses empreintes.

Le chimiste lui barra la route.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a eu assez?

-C'est la procédure Greg.

Et Nick entra de ce pas dans ledit salon et se dirigea vers Jordan. D'un œil attentif, Greg regarda Nick se présenter puis expliquer à la jeune femme ce qu'il devait faire. Elle eue un hoquet de surprise mais acquiesça à la demande du scientifique. Nick s'excusa une dernière fois avant de quitter l'endroit.

-T'a vraiment aucune sensibilité.

-Et toi t'en as trop.

Six heures. Nick avait cédé sa place à Catherine. Greg cognait des clous dans un fauteuil de l'accueil. Il n'avait rien à faire, ils étaient dans une impasse. On comparait les empreintes digitales trouvées sur le cou d'une des deux victimes avec celles que Catherine recueillait chez les résidentes. On avait commencé par celles du quatrième étage. Puis élargi avec les autres.

Personne.

Greg était cependant content de faire un pied de nez à Nick au sujet de Jordan. Elle n'était pas la meurtrière. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt stupide d'appeler soit même la police lorsque nous étions coupable. Pourtant, ça arrivait plus souvent que l'on puisse le penser. Le coupable essaie souvent de brouiller les pistes en offrant son aide pour l'enquête ou en appelant les secours. Dans les deux cas, c'était la chose la plus stupide à faire.

-Greg?

Catherine vint donner un coup sur l'épaule du chimiste pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Elle roula des yeux face à sa mine ahurie.

-T'es demandé au labo.

Il fit une moue désapprobatrice.

-Allez! C'est Grissom qui le demande, il vient de m'appeler.

Elle prit une pause et lui fit une gentille grimace moqueuse.

-Tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable.

-J'y vais, j'y vais…. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien.


	2. Chapter 2

_**UNBOUND**_

-Comment étaient Erika et Amélie? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu leur en vouloir à ce point là?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules dans un signe à la négative. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait pu tuer ses deux meilleures amies aussi froidement. Il était maintenant sept heures et demie. L'équipe de jour allait embarquer sur le cas et Ecklie aurait le plaisir de boucler l'affaire. Sauf si Grissom s'en mêlait.

Et comme c'était l'un des cas les plus intéressants depuis des lustres, le bon vieux Conrad ne devait même pas penser pouvoir mettre la main sur l'enquête. Au risque de tomber sur une bande de C.S.I. enragés.

-Non… tout le monde les aimait bien.

Brass soupira avant de laisser Greg continuer. L'enquêteur se leva pour aller se procurer un triple expresso allongé. Comme le boit tout les bons oiseaux de nuit.

-Avaient-elles des passes temps quelconque?

-Erika aimait jouer au badminton. Elle jouait tout les mardis et jeudis soirs. Sinon Amélie aimait beaucoup sortir aussi. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut vous permettre de savoir qui les as tuées.

Sanders soupira. N'importe quoi pouvait aider. Suffisait de trouver le fil conducteur pour mener jusqu'au mobile et, par le même moment, le meurtrier. Les indices nous aidaient à faire le lien entre les choses mais il fallait quand même partir d'une piste pour trouver.

-N'importe quelle raison est bonne pour un criminel. J'essaie seulement de trouver qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Il eu un faible sourire compatissant pour la jeune femme.

-Elles ont des copains?

-Non. Erika a fréquentée un garçon il y a deux mois mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Une fille aurait pu être jalouse d'elle?

Jordan haussa les épaules. Non. Pourquoi être jalouse comme ça? C'était ridicule. Mais selon le C.S.I. niveau un, c'était très envisageable. La jalousie peut conduire à la folie. La folie au meurtre. C'était un classique dans les cas de meurtres commit par des femmes.

-Bien… si quelque chose te revient en mémoire qui serait bon pour l'enquête tu pourras nous contacter. Sinon, tu peux retourner au dortoir, on va t'appeler lorsque tout seras terminé.

La jeune femme fit un bref signe de tête avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogation, Greg sur les talons. Elle se retourna et pointa les bancs gisant dans le corridor du labo.

-Est-ce que je peux attendre ici? J'aimerais mieux ne pas retourner chez moi avant que ce soit fini…

L'homme hésita un moment. Il ne savait pas trop s'il lui était possible de lui autoriser l'accès au labo pour la journée. Habituellement, on raccompagne les gens à la porte et c'est fini. On ne demande jamais de traîner dans un laboratoire de la police.

Par chance pour lui, Grissom passait par là, il s'excusa à l'étudiante avant d'aller demander conseil à son supérieur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'elle pouvait attendre dans l'entrée si elle le voulait. Mais pas dans le labo même, étant donné que l'enquête serait traitée le jour même et qu'elle pourrait entendre des choses qu'elle ne devait pas entendre.

Soulagé, Sanders retourna auprès de Jordan et lui répéta ce que Grissom lui avait dit. La jeune femme sembla heureuse, en dépit de tout ce qui se passait. Elle sorti donc, prit place sur une chaise à l'accueil, sorti un livre de son manteau et commença une longue lecture. Pendant un moment, il la trouva vraiment courageuse d'affronter ça toute seule.

Où étaient les parents des victimes?

Catherine marchait autour de l'immeuble, recherchant quelques indices possibles. C'est grâce au soleil qui s'était levé qu'elle remarqua une immense poubelle qui était cachée dans un coin derrière les dortoirs. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de s'en approcher.

Willows avait en son idée que si le meurtrier était quelque peu stupide, il aurait pu tout jeter dans cette poubelle. Souvent, on disait que les criminels planifiaient extrêmement bien leurs coups mais une fois le meurtre commit, ils laissent des indices derrière eux. On oublie qu'il y a un ''après'' à un meurtre. Catherine jouait sur l'idée que la personne qui avait tué les deux jeunes filles aurait seulement pu mal planifier la fin de son crime et laisser d'importants indices à la merci de la police scientifique.

Elle regarda au sol avant de laisser un petit cri de victoire sortir d'elle. Elle avait remarquer quelques gouttes de sang au sol et sur la benne a ordure. Sortant ses outils, elle prit un échantillon de ce sang avant d'ouvrir le couvercle.

Bingo.

-_Grissom_?

-Devine ce que je viens de trouver

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de répondre.

-_L'arme du crime dans la benne a ordure?_

Catherine ria. C'était tellement prévisible qu'ils avaient complètement passé à côté. Elle récupérerait les preuves avant de venir le rejoindre au labo. Enfin, quelque chose qui avançait dans l'enquête!

-Hey Greg!

Nick pivota dans le couloir lorsqu'il croisa le jeune homme. Il avait à la main des résultants d'ADN qu'il avait prélevé sur les lieux du crime. De l'autre une liasse de feuilles quelconque.

-Juste te dire, c'est pas la fille la coupable. Les empreintes ne correspondent pas.

-Je savais.

-C'est pour ça que je te le dis!

Et Nick reparti sur sa lancée vers le labo, rejoindre Sara qui recherchait quelque chose sur les traces de pas trouvées au sol.

-Et puis Sara?

-Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est des baskets de marque Converse. De femme et de taille 7. Elle doit avoir encore du sang sous ses chaussures, si on se fit à l'épaisseur de la marre qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain.

-Je vois. Il nous faudrait une commission rogatoire pour pouvoir partir en conquête de ces chaussures et de leur propriétaire.

- On n'en a pas assez. Il faut trouver autre chose.

Nick croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse. Leur enquête n'avançait en rien. Grissom apparu dans le cadre de la porte, songeur.

-Catherine a trouvé quelque chose que vous allez aimer analyser.

-Une paire de basket Converse?

Grissom eu l'air décontenancé durant une fraction de seconde.

-C'est les chaussures que portait le meurtrier.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête avant de continuer.

-Elle a l'arme du crime. Un simple couteau de cuisine. Qui aurait pu appartenir a n'importe qui dans le dortoir.

Nick soupira.

- On n'avance pas.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Warrick choisi d'apparaître.

-J'ai votre suspect numéro un.

Tous le regardèrent avec un regard ahuri, ne s'attendant pas à un tel déboulement de la situation. Durant un moment, ils étaient dans une impasse et maintenant tout semblait s'emboîter. C'était magique.

-Anna Meyers. Ses empreintes étaient au fichier. Vol de dépanneur il y a deux ans. Elle habite sur le même étage que les deux victimes, mais à l'opposé. On la tient.

-Minute…

Grissom détruit les festivités par son air grave.

-Catherine va prendre les empreintes sur l'arme du crime et les comparer. En attendant, pourquoi vous n'allez pas chercher une paire de basket, Nick et Sara?

-Jamais je ne pourrais vivre dans un endroit comme ça.

Sara attendait patiemment l'ascenseur avec Stokes, tout en scrutant le dortoir d'un regard perturbé. Les murs en carton, la proximité, le partage de toute parcelle d'intimité avec de parfaites inconnues. Tout pour la répugner.

Nick se mit à rire.

-Une fois habitué ça va. Quand on est gosse c'est toujours drôle.

-Si tu le dis.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième et recherchèrent la chambre du suspect.

-Quand j'allais au collège je vivais dans un endroit comme celui-là. Mes parents vivaient trop loin pour que je puisse voyager tous les jours. Des coups pendables, ils s'en passent régulièrement.

-Mais pas des meurtres.

Nick laissa l'honneur à Sara de cogner à la porte de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se fit un plaisir de le faire.

-Police scientifique! Ouvrez cette porte!

On fini par ouvrir. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux marron qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Des yeux verts. Elle était toujours en pyjama. Mais ce que Sara adora par-dessus tout, c'était de voir dans un coin de la chambre une paire de vieux Converse tout usés.

-On vient te poser quelques questions.

-J'ai déjà répondu à votre copain. Je dormais la nuit passée. Je n'ai absolument rien entendu. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

Nick l'écarta sans un mot et attrapa les souliers qui gisaient au sol. Sara sorti la commission rogatoire au même moment pour taire la jeune femme.

-On vient t'emprunter tes souliers. Ils ont l'air usés.

-Et fraîchement lavés aussi.

Ils glissèrent l'objet de preuve dans un sac plastique avant de la laisser en plan devant sa chambre.

-On va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les empreintes trouvées sur les lieux du crime et celles de l'armes concordaient. De même qu'avec celles d'Anna Meyers. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de chercher de coupable. De plus, les baskets avaient été fraîchement nettoyés mais comportaient toujours du sang, celui des victimes d'ailleurs. À moins d'être Dieu, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Double homicide prémédité. Pour la jeune femme de vingt et un ans, c'était la peine maximale.

-Tu as quelque chose à ajouter?

La jeune femme avait gardé le silence depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Elle paraissait complètement zen, comme si elle se fichait largement d'avoir tuée deux jeunes femmes. Grissom, se laissant un peu emporter, s'accouda sur la table et lui planta le regard droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es entrée dans les salles de bains en parlant tout bonnement avec Erika en sachant pertinemment que tu allais la tuer lorsqu'elle sortirait du cabinet. Tu lui as rentré un couteau en plein cœur et tu l'as poignardée plusieurs fois avant de la laisser morte au sol. Tu allais t'en aller mais Amélie est entrée. Tu t'es jetée dessus pour l'étrangler avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler et avertir les autres filles qui dormait. Ensuite, tu l'as poignardée pour faire comme si les deux meurtres étaient reliés entre eux, puis tu l'as pendue pour nous faire croire qu'elle était morte en premier.

Toujours un silence de mort.

-La question est pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que Erika Spencer a bien pu te faire pour que tu aies envie de la tuer?

Greg vint s'assoire aux côtés de Jordan. Il ne voulait pas assister à l'interrogatoire. Les jeunes femmes avaient un âge qui se rapprochait au sien et ça le frustrait largement. Il avait prit l'enquête très au sérieux. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, et fit mine de continuer de lire. Sanders se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle avait à la main.

-Faulkner? Tu lis des trucs plutôt ardus.

-Ça m'fait oublier que j'ai perdu deux de mes amies.

Un silence embarrassant. Le C.S.I. niveau un fixa un point dans le vide, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il se demandait silencieusement pourquoi elle était la seule à être présente alors que deux jeunes femmes venaient d'être tuées. Elles n'avaient pas d'autres amis? Pas de familles? Il n'osait pas demander froidement la question mais cette histoire le travaillait. Théoriquement, les enquêteurs de la police scientifique ne devaient pas se poser toutes ces questions là mais Greg était tout de même humain.

Jordan cessa de prétendre de lire et regarda le jeune homme d'un regard fatigué.

-Non….elles n'avaient personne a part moi, si c'est ce que vous êtes venu demander.

Il haussa un sourcil, la jeune femme était sur la défensive. Elle avait vu juste, c'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu lui parler. C'était quand même chose étrange qu'elle fût la seule présente alors qu'ils avaient deux cadavres sur les bras.

-Amélie et Erika étaient comme mes sœurs. Les parents d'Amélie vivent vachement loin et ils ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps. Les parents d'Erika sont morts dans un accident d'auto.

Greg garda le silence face à la confession de la jeune femme. Ça expliquait certaine chose, quoique quel parent ne viendrait pas à la mort de son enfant, même s'ils étaient en mauvaise ententes?

-Les parents d'Amélie savent qu'elle est décédée?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

-Des parents qui abandonne leur enfant à lui-même alors qu'elle n'a que douze ans, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'estime pour ça monsieur.

Sanders eu un rictus étrange, ne sachant pas s'il devait faire une moue face au rejet qu'avait subi la jeune femme ou rire de Jordan qui l'avait appelé monsieur.

-Tu as leurs coordonnées? Je dois leur communiquer sa mort, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Non, on n'en parlait jamais. Je n'ai vu ses parents qu'une seule fois. Et c'est lorsqu'ils l'ont abandonné dans une famille d'accueil. Après elle n'a plus voulu avoir de nouvelles. De toute façon, sa mère était une toxicomane finie.

-Je vois.

Anna eu un rictus mauvais. Elle avait adoptée une attitude plutôt méfiante et désagréable depuis le petit discours de Grissom. Derrière le miroir sans teint, Sara se passa la main dans les cheveux, complètement décontenancée par le zen et le je-m'en-foutisme qu'arborait la jeune femme. Elle les avait tuées. Elle s'en fichait. Comment peut-on tuer un autre être humain sans avoir quelque chose sur la conscience?

L'être humain était rempli de mystère et était également complètement tordu.

-En quoi ça vous regarde? Vous avez trouvé le meurtrier? Vous êtes heureux? Le reste on s'en balance.

Sidle fut fasciné et frustrée par le même moment. Elle regarda Nick. Celui-ci était sidéré. Non seulement par la réponse de la jeune femme, mais aussi par l'attitude calme que Grissom avait.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi elle les a butée!

-Sara!

Trop tard, déjà elle était de l'autre côté, s'excusant à son supérieur, avant de reprendre les rennes de l'interrogation. Leur travail était terminé. Ils devaient seulement trouver qui et comment. Et non le pourquoi. Pourtant, dans certain cas, le pourquoi était important.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux familles? Qu'une pauvre cinglée à buter leurs filles sans raisons apparentes? Non mais, tu délires complètement!

La C.S.I. pivota de 360 degré pour reprendre son calme avant de continuer. Grissom l'observait du coin de l'œil.

-C'est trop facile. Tu crois vraiment t'en tirer sans qu'on sache ce qui s'est vraiment passé?

Anna croisa les bras. Elle se ferma face aux scientifiques et aux policiers. Résolue à ne plus parler. Son avocat lui fit signe qu'elle faisait pour le mieux.

-Vous n'avez plus rien à demander à ma cliente?

-Tu sais qu'on a trouvé le coupable?

Jordan leva la tête, incrédule. Elle serra son livre contre elle et regarda intensément Sanders qui hocha positivement de la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

-Je veux savoir.

-Dès que l'interrogatoire sera terminé tu pourras le savoir. C'est plus qu'une question de temps.

-Je vois. Secret professionnel.

Il eu un léger sourire en coin. Elle savait probablement la procédure grâce aux milliers d'émissions policières et scientifiques qui peuplaient les chaînes de télévisions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après?

Elle haussa les épaules, négativement. Retourner au dortoir? Jamais. Elle ne pourrait plus aller aux toilettes sans avoir l'horrible image d'Amélie et d'Erika tuées. Elle se trouverait un appartement sans doutes. Elle continuerait l'école, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. S'en foutait largement pour le moment.

-On verra. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je vois le salaud qui leur a fait ça.

Anna se leva, menottes aux poignets. Elle eu un rire hystérique face aux visages renfrognés des C.S.I. Elle eu une grimace puis cracha quelques mots au visage de Sara qui se tenait debout à ses côtés.

-Parfois tuer pour tuer, c'est amusant. Parfois, on n'a pas besoin de mobile. Parfois on a juste envie de buter quelqu'un pour rendre sa vie moins misérable. Ça ne vous arrive pas? Ça ne vous ait jamais arrivé d'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un?

Sara fit une grimace dégoûtée alors que la meurtrière sortait de la pièce accompagnée de deux policiers.

-Non. Jamais.

Sanders se leva alors qu'il vit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire ouvrir. D'une main, il reteint la jeune femme avec qui il était, puis il regarda la coupable s'éloigner. Un sourire impassible au visage.

Jordan tenta d'approcher mais il la reteint encore une fois. Elle fonda en larmes en voyant sa voisine d'étage, menottée. Elle comprenait parfaitement.

Anna Meyers avait tuée ses deux meilleures amies.

-POURQUOI TU LES AS TUÉES?

Elle n'eu que pour seule réponse un sourire dérangé de la part de la jeune femme qui s'éloigna. Greg eu pour réflexe de la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras alors que toute l'équipe C.S.I. sortait de la salle à la suite de la criminelle.

-Affaire classée

Warrick disparu en direction de la sortie. Tout le monde avait bien travaillé, c'était le temps de se reposer avant le retour au travail en soirée. Les autres firent de même, heureux de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire plutôt tordue.

-C'est fini Jordan.

Elle pleura doucement. Oui, c'était fini. Enfin. Anna Meyers allait en prison. Amélie et Erika pouvaient reposer en paix, maintenant.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

Elle hocha doucement de la tête en serrant son manteau contre elle. Un bras sur l'épaule, Sanders la dirigea vers la sortie.


End file.
